Love is in the air
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Serie de drabbles de amor.4º:Ron/Hermione. Era realmente dificl no odiarle, o detestarle.
1. James y Lily

Serie de drabbles de amor.

Lily Evans y James Potter

**IDIOTA**

Idiota, chulo, arrogante, egocéntrico, descarado…

Estos y otros muchos son los adjetivos que se merece James Potter, y esto es lo mas suave que puedo decir de él.

Por perseguirme pidiéndome matrimonio y haciéndome quedar en ridículo ante todo el colegio, por arruinar mis citas., por llamarme con motes estúpidos y supuestamente bonitos.

¿Mi nombre?

Lily Evans

¿mi profesión?

Estudiante de 6º curso de la casa gryffindor, incansable luchadora especialista en anti-potters, James Potter.

Lo odio; es engreído, guapo, imbécil y leal.

Lo odio por ser un chulo inmaduro que se cree que el colegio es suyo (suyo y de los otros merodeadores)

Pero sobre todo lo odio por no besarme.

¡¡si tan solo fuera un poco menos idiota, lo haría yo!!

Es el fic mas extraño que he escrito en mi vida, y eso que he escrito algunos bastante raros.

Besos.


	2. Ron y Lavender

**Sólo Lavender.**

Lavender se apartó el pelo de la cara, llorando aún. Debería de haber sabido que no duraría siempre, en verdad siempre lo había sabido, pero, como dicen, la mentira la hacía feliz.

Ella no era Parvati con su prominente melena y sus oscuros ojos, tampoco era Ginny, jugadora de quidditch, divertida y bonita. Y Lavender lo sabía. Por supuesto ella no era Hermione Granger. No era tan lista como ella, a decir verdad Lavender no era muy lista. Sólo era Lavender.

Ya hacía tiempo habñia aprendido a no envidiar a otras compañeras con mas suerte. Excepto Hermione.

No envidiaba su pelo ( el suyo era infinitamente mejor, a la vista estaba). No, lo que envidiaba de la chica era algo que ni la misma Lavender sabía, ese "algo" que volvía loco a Ron Weasley y que Lavender ignoraba.

Ese algo que Lavender no tenía y que le había echo perder a Ron.

Lavender no era muy lista pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que en realidad ella no perdió a Ron, pues no se puede perder loque nunca te perteneció.

Él nunca había sido para ella.

Ron era para Hermione Granger. Todos lo sabían. Todos lo decian.

Incluso parvati.

Y ella, ella solo era lavander.


	3. Harry y Ginny

Era la imagen más repugnante que había visto nunca. La boca de Dean estaba _literalmente_ comiendo la boca de Ginny. La pequeña e inocente Srta. Weasley. ¡¡Debería de ser él quien la besara!! Quien le cogiera por la cintura…

¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!! ¿Estás aquí?, Tierra llamando a Harry Potter- con un respingo y sintiéndose culpable Harry dejó de mirar a Ginny y se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo que lo miraba divertido, desde que Hermione le había vuelto a hablar y sobre todo desde que Lavender lo dejó, estaba muy feliz.

Tan feliz que incluso igual acepta que tenga algo con Ginny- pensó soñando harry- debería de hablar con él, pero ¿Qué le diria?: oye, Ron tu hermana eta buenisima, es simpatica, maravillosa y me he enamorado de ella- incluso en su mente las palabras sonaron tontas, por no hablar de las terribles consecuencias que tuvieran; ya lo estaba viendo en el periódico:

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió fue anoche asesinado por su mejor amigo al declararle a este el amor por su hermana pequeña…o, bueno eso era demasiado exagerado.

Otra posibilidad era:

Apuestas: apuestas en Hogwarts, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley: La pelea del año: ¿Quién ganará? Apuestas 100/80 a favor de Potter.

Eso ya era más real, se imaginaba a Fred y George si aun fueran al colegio.

Lo que no sabía harry Potter, es que todo era mucho más facil de lo que pensaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Y después mamá y tu empezasteis a salir, a que si papi?- preguntó la pequeña Lily de 6 añitos.

- Si cariño, apenas una semana más tarde tu madre y yo empezamos nuestra maravillosa historia de amor- le respondió a su niña sin preocuparle el quedar cursi.

-¿y la historia de los tíos Ron y Hermione, nos la cuentas?- preguntó James sin soltar su nueva escoba.

¡¡si, si!!- apoyó Albus (algo inaudito) a su hermano mayor.

Esa os la cuento mañana ¿vale?- dijo Harry.

Mañana no, pero la proxima historia sera de Ron y Hermione.


	4. Ron y Hermione

Era realmente difícil no odiarle. O detestarlo al menos, porque a los 11 años el odio es un sentimiento que por suerte aun no se conoce, y menos en las mentes puras como la suya.

Hermione Granger había llegado a Hogwarts ilusionada, feliz, convencida de que esta vez sería diferente. Tenia que serlo. La magia era apasionante. Nunca mas iba a ser marginada, nunca mas iba a ser llamada "cerebrito" con despecho. Pero se equivocó, porque incluso hasta ella puede equivocarse.

Sus compañeras de cuarto eran tontas, niñas que se hacían las mayores hablando de maquillaje y aun dormían con sus osito de peluche, Finnigan y Thomas eran infantiles, simplemente eso, Neville Longbottom era el despiste y la torpeza personalizados en un chico con baja autoestima pero al que Hermione apenas hablaba. Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, eran…bueno, los detestaba con toda su alama de niña, mas incluso que a ninguna otra persona del castillo, y entre ellos; Ronald era el peor. Parecía que se habían propuesto romper mas reglas en los dos primeros meses que ningún otro alumno que hubiera pisado hogwarts.

Estaba llorando, llevaba horas en el baño. No soportaba a Ronald Weasley, ella lo había querido ayudar y el la había insultado. Le caía aun peor si eso era posible, que el dia anterior.

De pronto notó un olor terrible, peor de lo imaginable, levantó la vista y lo vio ante si como en una película, gritó tan fuerte que ni siquiera oyó como el trol destrozaba 3 lavabos de un solo golpe. Cuando ya creía que saldría todo mal, debajo del lavabo encogida temblando la puerta se abrió, y por ella, en una versión muy particular de los mejores príncipes azules de Disney entraron Harry y Ronald. Venían a rescatar a la damisela de las garras del monstruo de la torre. Solo que Hermione no era una damisela y estaba en unos lavabos. Dejaron inconsciente al trol.

La habían salvado.

Ya no los podía odiar, o detestar.

(algunos años mas tarde)

- ¡¡Harry te enfrentó!!- había gritado Ron.

¡¡Se iba a atrever a abandonarla!! Harry ya lo había echo, y ahora Ron iba por el mismo camino, se preguntó de repente ridículamente si en el cielo (si es que existe) habría campos de quidditch, seguro que en el cielo de Harry habría un precioso campo de quidditch y allí esperándole estarían sus padres y sirius y Remus y Fred, y otra gente que se había llevado la guerra. Y cuando Ron llegase allí, todos montarían en sus escobas y jugarían un partido en el cielo, aunque seguramente Lily solo quiera mirar y no jugar.

Sacude la cabeza ¿en que demonios está pensando? Ron aun sigue ahí, aun no conoció a los padres de su mejor amigo.

Y lo vio desde otro punto de vista, Ron estaba siendo valiente al enfrentarse a Voldemort, a hablarle así; caballeroso cuando se puso delante de ella para protegerla del hechizo de Dolohov momentos antes…cuando Harry aun vivía. Parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, que ya se sentía vieja.

Estaba demostrando ser un verdadero Gryffindor, un verdadero Weasley, pero sobre todo estaba demostrando cuanto la amaba.

Lo verdaderamente difícil, era no amarlo.

Ya es un poquito mas largo, pero me salió así, espero que les guste.

El siguiente creo que va a ser de Tonks y de Lupin o de Theodore Nott y Luna.

Besos!!


End file.
